Survivor: Jordan
}} , Jordan | seasonrun = March 1, 2018 - March 28, 2018 | episodes = 17 | days = 28 | survivors = 20 | winner = Franco | runnerup = Jordan Raven | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Boom ( ) Brody ( ) Franco ( ) Joey ( ) Jordan ( ) Lenny ( ) Maddie ( ) Preston ( ) Raven ( ) Stukov ( ) }}Survivor: Jordan'' is the second season of RSurvivor. The season was won by Franco in 6-2-1 vote over Jordan and Raven. The season has been characterized by inactive contestants, impractical twists, and one-sided gameplay. As a result, it has gone down as one of the least entertaining, most chaotic and embarrassing seasons to date. However, it has surprisingly produced a number of returnees, many of which have become significant characters in their latter seasons. Twists/Changes * Surprise Start: The season started without warning. * Mutiny: On Day 7, the tribes were offered the chance to swap to the opposite tribe. * No Merge: Because all of the Jorma tribe accepted the mutiny offer on Day 7, no official merge was held. * Legacy Advantage: The highest scoring person during the first challenge earned a legacy advantage to be played at Final 13 or Final 6. * Exile Idol: A new type of idol in which the owner must play it before votes are the cast. The person it is played on is sent to Exile Island in which they do not cast a vote but they are also safe from elimination as well. * Vote Reveal: The Vote Reveal was won at the auction and allowed a player to find out who everybody voted for at a tribal council, it was willed if they were eliminated. * Extra Vote: This allows one castaway to place the advantage into the voting urn in lieu of their vote and take a blank parchment, allowing them to vote twice at a future Tribal Council. * Vote Block: This allows one castaway to secretly block another castaway from casting a vote. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season started abruptly with 20 players randomly divided into two tribes; and . The two tribes were evenly matched in strength, each winning two out of the four tribal immunities, but Jorma was somewhat dysfunctional. Brody and Tom caused some comeuppance at their first Tribal Council when the vote was revealed to be tied. This vote drew Stukov, Britney, and Jordan very close, forming a strong alliance. Stukov shared his Hidden Immunity Idol clue with Britney and Jordan. Jordan found the idol and decided not to share it with anyone, going behind his alliance's back. On the other tribe, Boom, Franco, Lenny, and Maddie formed a majority alliance. Franco received a Legacy Advantage for having a high score in Streakbound. After three more relatively easy votes, there was a Tribe Switch. On the new swapped tribes, Jordan convinced his new tribe all to mutiny to Jorma. The entire swapped Jorma tribe merges with the swapped Chenboy tribe to form a 16 person "merge". Immediately, Lenny formed a 9 person alliance with Stukov, Boom, Britney, Franco, Jordan, Maddie, Preston, and Tyler. Franco and Jordan have a side-alliance with Raven. Franco finds the idol as well, now becoming armed with both an idol and a Legacy Advantage. Franco and Jordan share with each other the existence of their idols, growing the two very close. The 9 person alliance starts picking off the people not involved up until the Survivor Auction. At the auction, Stukov purchased a secret advantage, which was an Extra Vote. Because nobody knew what the mysterious advantage held, as well as Stukov's strong challenge and strategic performance, Franco decided to blindside him. Britney warned Stukov that the blindside was coming. Because of that and her challenge scores, she was blindsided as well. During this time, Franco had gained control over every single player except for Lenny. Franco had also been winning nearly every single Individual Immunity challenge. Franco blindsided Lenny and then just controlled the end game. At the final 6, Franco played his Legacy Advantage for Jordan. At the final 5, he played his Exile Idol on Raven while Jordan played his for himself. Franco won 9 individual immunities and completely controlled the game. The jury cast their votes before the final 3 even made their speeches. Franco won the game in a 6-2-1 vote. Voting History Trivia * The season logo is Jordan's face. Jordan also played on the season and placed 2nd. * This season was going to originally be Survivor: Fiji, but it was cancelled. * The season's merged tribe color was supposedly going to be red, similar to that of Jefferson. ** This is the only season without an official merge. * This season and are the only seasons in which the final four contestants have returned for a subsequent season. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan